In search of change
by miguelcolon912
Summary: Three video game bad guys who are tired of being the bad guys finally get their chance to be the heroes. But what happens when theres more to it than just that. And when their friends from other games come to bring them back, will they be able to give up every thing they've ever dreamed of? I own nothing but the OCs! And don't ask why I'm writing another story, it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting up with fate

It was another regular day for Joe-Rose a.k.a. Dark Blade the Destroyer. Well as regular as pulling a sword out of your chest can be anyways. Once again somebody on the outside world of gamers had beaten him and thus won the game for what seemed like the millionth time in his life. Thirty years have passed since his game Dark Blade had hit the arcades, and in terms of gore it almost beat Mortal Kombat. Almost. Anyways you're probably wondering why he's pulling a sword out of his chest right. Well you see unfortunately Joe is the bad guy of the game and the only way you wind up beating him is by having the main character of the game stab him in the chest with the chaos blade. Not a fun experience at all, especially when you can't die at all either. It just plain sucks. But that's usually the outcome of being the villain. You either wind up dead, or you get locked in some dark void until the title screen comes back up. But today Joe was not in the mood for his regular everyday routine, so instead of finding Mel and giving her back the chaos blade he decided that he would keep it with him until the arcade opened again. But little did he know that Mel wouldn't be getting her sword back any time soon. "Ugh this is really getting old"! Joe complained as he was walking back to his dorm to see what his roommates were up to. As he was walking back he looked only to notice the side characters, minus Mel for some strange reason. Every time he walked home he noticed that Mel was never with her friends when they were talking with the other characters of the game. In fact she always disappears to some other level or area of the game after she won against him. That being the reason why he always has to return the chaos blade to her. And every time he asked why she would leave him there and not help she would simply get up grab the sword from his hand and walk away to another place in the game. And it was really starting to ride his nerves. "Let's see what she thinks when she doesn't have her sword this time". Joe grumbled angrily. When he finally came out of his thoughts he found that he was already at his dorm room door. "Wow, time flies". Joe thought. Opening the door he was greeted with the familiar sight of his two roommates, Wreck it Ralph and scorpion getting ready to head out. "Oh, Joe your back from you game". Ralph greeted. "Hey guys". Joe said in a bored tone. Scorpion was about to speak until he noticed Joe still had the chaos sword. "Wait, you didn't give the sword back like usual"? Scorpion asked. Joe looked over at the giant blade on his back and frowned. "I didn't feel like having to go find her again, so I took it with me this time". Joe replied bitterly while adjusting his demented looking helmet. (Think God of War Hades but with long spikes coming from the top and black flames coming out instead of red). Scorpion and Ralph sighed understanding why he didn't want to go through the trouble of finding Mel. After all being a villain who always dies at the end, only to get left behind in the end to clean up the mess really gets old. "Let's just get to the meeting". Joe said. With a nod of agreement they began to the dorm but were stopped by a flash of light forming in front of them. When the light died down a few minutes later the three friends were shocked by what they saw. Standing in front of them was a woman in white robes, with jet black hair and golden eyes. Joe not in the mood for anything at the moment decided to speak up. "Who are you and what do you want"? The woman simply stared at him and his friends for a few seconds before answering him. "I want… YOU"! And before any of them could move a golden beam shot from her eyes hitting the three villains before exploding into a giant ball of light, then dissipating into nothing along with the villains. "Soon your destinies shall be revealed friends". The mystery woman said before vanishing into a light of her own. When our three villains woke up they seemed to be in a place they all seemed to know pretty well._ Why are we in korra village? _The three thought. Joe was the first one to get up off the ground and look around at their surroundings. And boy was he surprised. It wasn't Korra village they were in; in fact it didn't look like any game world they had been to at all. From the looks of things they seemed to be on some sort of small island that was pretty far off from what he could tell was a city of some sort. Ralph was the first one to ask the question on all their minds. "Uh… guys, where are we"? But before any of them answer that question a voice they weren't quite familiar with came from behind them. "Who are you and what are you doing here"! Slowly turning around the three friends with a sight they weren't expecting. _Kids? _Was the thought of all three game characters, as they looked at the five teens in front of them. The first one they noticed kind of reminded them of a green elf; he wore a purple and black outfit that really actually complemented his green skin, eyes and hair. The next person they noticed had short spikey hair, and his outfit had the same colors as a street light… enough said. _That kid looks like a freaking froot loop. _Joe thought. The third person they noticed reminded Joe of one of the sorceresses from the elder forest, only she had short violet colored hair and eyes, and a strange gem stone on her forehead. The fourth one seemed to be made of metal except for one side of his face and easily towered over the others. Normally this wouldn't bother them much, but considering his right arm turned into a cannon they decided he was one to take caution around. The last person that caught their attention was an orange skinned girl that had dark red hair and seemed to be floating in the air. Though the fact she had energy spheres coming out of her hands caused them to back up slightly. "I said who are you and what are you doing here"? The spikey haired teen said while reaching for his belt. Looking at his two friends Joe decides that they should probably start talking. The black flames in his helmet started to rise slightly as he introduced himself. "My name is Dark Blade the Destroyer". Joe answered. "I'm Wreck it Ralph". And I am scorpion. A few moments passed before the spikey haired teen spoke. "Are you villains"? He asked. The three looked at each other before answering. "Uh… yes? Joe answered. That was all the teen needed to hear. "TITANS GO"! "Ah crud". Was the only response the three made.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Explanations

As soon as those words left the teens mouth the rest of them began to attack the three very confused game characters. So Joe did the only thing he could think of. Raising his hand he said only two words. "Black Inferno".

As soon as those words left his mouth the ground started to shake, and only a few seconds afterwards black chains sprouted from the ground and entangled around each of the teens and holding them in place.

"Uh… did we just lose before we even started"? The green teen asked. Ignoring his question the spikey haired teen looked towards the violet haired girl.

"Raven can you get out? He asked. The one now known as Raven could only shake her head. These chains are cutting off my powers; I can't get out of them.

Raven answered. "Yeah that's kind of how they work". Joe said in a bored tone. The spikey haired teen turned back to the three and glared at them.

But before he could say anything the red haired girl spoke up. "Robin, perhaps we should try a different tactic from yelling at them".

Before he had a chance to ask what she meant she turned to the three game characters and smiled. "Excuse me sirs but could you release me so that I may conversate with you as how you came to be here"?

All of the teens were staring at her as if she were crazy. "Starfire I don't think that's going to…" But before he could finish his sentence the chains around Starfire instantly retracted themselves from her and went back into the ground.

"Well at least one of you kids has manners and common sense". Joe said. Once Starfire was in front of them the three each gave a polite bow before responding.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance princess Starfire". They said in unison. Starfire was surprised that they knew she was a princess.

"How did you know I was a princess"? Starfire asked, curious about how they knew about that part of her life. Coming up from their bows they each took out a glowing amulet with the same design, but had different colored gems in them.

"These amulets I created glow when we are in the presence of royalty, mine glows when there is a princess in the area, Ralphs glows when there is a prince in the area, and Scorpions glows when there is a king in the area". Joe explained.

Starfire noticed that Joes was glowing brighter than the other two, showing that there was a princess in the area, and it was her.

"Could you also release my friends please"? Joe looked at the other teens still wrapped up in the chains slowly looking them over until his eyes landed on the green one and noticed something strange about the energy surrounding him.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but when he took a closer look he was greatly surprised with what he saw. _Oh my god, the kid has the same feral and magical energy I do._ Joe thought.

"I'll let the green one out, but the rest stay where they are, I don't think I'd feel very comfortable with them being loose around us after what just happened". Joe answered.

"As you wish sir Dark Blade". Starfire agreed much to the discomfort of her fellow teammates. Seeing that he was going to be released the green teen thought it would probably be best to go along with Starfires idea of talking this out.

Though he began to wonder how she knew he would let her go, and why he decided to only let him go. When he felt the chains release him he started walking cautiously towards Starfire and the three villains she was talking to.

"And what may I ask is your name green one"? Scorpion asked. The green teen stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Uh, the names Beastboy dude".

Joe chuckled at that seeing as how the boy's feral energy was so high. It fit perfectly. Joe then noticed that Raven was giving off demonic energy and got a very interesting idea.

Joe began walking up to Raven making the chains separate from her chest area as he got closer. She began to get an uneasy feeling, but didn't let it show on her face.

When he was directly in front of her she decided to speak up. "What do you…" she never got the chance to finish what she was about to say because Joe had shoved his hand right through her chest.

Ravens scream was like nails on a chalk board to her teammates, and would have started threatening him if he hadn't pulled his hand out, along with something else.

The teens were relieved that there was no wound but that's not what got their attention. What got their attention was what Dark Blade had in his hand.

It looked just like Raven, except it had a red cloak, sharp teeth, and four glowing red eyes. **"UNHAND ME YOU WORM"!** The red Raven roared.

But before she could continue yelling at him Joe did something that only his friends were expecting. Joe put a black collar around her neck and tossed the black chain attached to it to Beastboy, who caught it instinctively.

Before anyone could question him on what he was doing he quickly ran towards Beastboy and pushed the red Ravens face to his, forcing her to kiss him.

After a few seconds the chain in Beastboys hand wrapped itself around his wrist and gave off a bright light before vanishing and leaving a strange glowing tattoo around his wrist.

When the deed was done Joe quickly made his way back to his friends to watch his handy work. Since Joe moved so fast Beastboy and red Raven were still kissing each other both completely shocked and unable move at the sudden turn of events.

But instead of pushing each other away like their minds were telling them to they both slightly drifted into the kiss until someone interrupted.

"What the heck just happened"? This caused the two to stop kissing each other and look to the side. The looks they were receiving were as followed: A slack jawed stare from Robin, a very wide smile from Starfire, a look that mixed between proud and disbelief from the cyborg, and a really pissed off glare from Raven.

"Uh this…" Beastboy didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say because the red Raven grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his once again, which he began to eagerly return.

This action caused the leader to pass out; the cyborgs jaw to drop, Starfire to squeal in delight, and Raven to go from pissed to full out furious.

And things only got worse when Joe spoke up. "Well you best be thanking me kid, because now you've got a _partner_ for life". Beastboy only had one thought in his mind at that moment. _Whoever this guy is, I already like him!_

End


	3. Chapter 3

Figuring things out

Seeing as things weren't really getting done Starfire asked the trio if they wished to come inside their tower and explain their situation. They agreed but said that Raven had to stay wrapped up seeing as how she looked like she wanted to kill her counterpart and Beastboy. Starfire agreed that would be a good idea and lead them into the tower with her friends in tow. Beastboy had to carry red Raven because for some reason she was incapable of moving her legs. This only served to make Raven even more upset thinking that her counterpart was faking it just to get on Beastboys good side. (Ravens not jealous yet she just doesn't like her red self very much for obvious reasons if you've watched the show). She was so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice she wasn't unintentionally blowing things up because of that anger. She simply glared holes into her counterparts head as she snuggled into Beastboys chest smiling happily. _Wait she's happy? _Raven thought, her rage slightly decreasing at this unusual behavior. When they were all inside the living room area of the tower (don't really know what to call that area of the tower) Starfire asked the first question. "So tell us sir Dark Blade where it is you have traveled from"? "You won't believe us if we tell you". Somehow at this point Robin woke up. "Try us". He said. "Well to tell you the truth we came from three different videogames known as Dark Blade, Wreck it Ralph and Mortal Kombat". Scorpion answered. "Do you have proof to show us"? Robin asked. At that question scorpion pulled out a bunch of disks from his bag and placed them on the table. Taking one of the disks he walked over to the T.V. and inserted it into the D.V.D. player and hit play. A few seconds later the words **FATALITIES OF MORTAL KOMBAT **appeared on the screen, making all the teens wonder what they were about to see. When the words disappear they see two people on the screen, one is Scorpion and the other is someone who wears a similar outfit to Scorpion but in blue. (Now be aware that all costumes and fatalities are from the latest Mortal Kombat game so if you're curious just think of what they look like in that) The blue Scorpion look alike appears to be in some sort of daze and the teens can't help but wonder why. But what they see next surprises them big time. Scorpion pulls out one of the swords on his back and cuts right through the blue ninja's torso somehow still leaving the upper half on the bottom half. He then takes his sword and cuts the right through the blue ninja's neck still somehow leaving the head where it was. After that he kicked the blue ninja in the chest, causing his torso to fall to the ground and his head to spin in the air; and while his head was still in the air Scorpion cut upward effectively slicing his head in two before the two pieces hit the ground. It was safe to say all the teens including red Raven were scared out of their minds at Scorpions brutality. But apparently it wasn't over, because a few seconds' later two different people appeared on the screen one was dazed just like the blue ninja was only this time it was a monster with long sharp teeth and blades coming out of his arms. The other person was a woman that got all the guys attention and a lot of envy from the girls. (Just a heads up since she's my favorite female character I'm going to make some changes to Mileena). She wore a very _revealing _outfit that left very little to the imagination, had jet black hair, and had the face of an angel. All of the guys were practically drooling over the girl on the screen, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the room. _Why does Robin never look at me like that?_ Starfire thought with a pout. _What's she got that I don't have? _Red Raven thought angrily. _Why are they never like this around me or Starfire. _Raven thought bitterly. All three girls then looked at the woman's barely concealed chest area; and then looked down at their own and frowned at the difference in size between theirs and hers. _Why can't I be like that? _All three girls thought at once. When they turned their attention back to the screen the woman appeared to be thinking something when she suddenly pulled out two sai's and threw them at the monster each one impaling his chest. She then began to walk over to him with a seductive walk that only made the guys drool even more, she then took the monsters face into her hands and made to look like she was going to kiss him. Until she tore his head off. But what really surprised the teens is when her teeth started becoming sharper and bit into the monsters face effectively ripping his jaw off. This would have caused the teen boys to look at her in horror if it weren't for the sexy moan she gave; and the fact she looked even sexier drenched in blood. So their only response was to drool even more sigh in utter bliss. The girls just kept glaring daggers at the woman for looking sexy while killing a person and cursing that it should be them getting that kind of attention and not her. But it seemed that it still wasn't over for two more people appeared on the screen and the one who was dazed was some type of human looking reptile and the other person was another woman but had a few more noticeable features. For one she had on an even more revealing outfit on, if you could even call it that. She was quite tall and very muscular, and had a really long pony tail going down her back. Though the boys eyes weren't focusing on that, or the fact she had four arms. They're eyes were stuck on her overly exposed and quite large chest, which again didn't go unnoticed by the girls. _Oh come on, I've got four eyes and he doesn't look at me like that! _Red Raven thought angrily. Since Starfire and Ravens thoughts are too vulgar, let's just say they really wanted to break the screen right now. When the boys came out of their stupor the woman had grabbed the man in front of her and in one pull ripped his skin clean off, leaving nothing but exposed muscle. Again the boys could only stare at the woman completely unfazed by what she did to the man. When the screen went black and Scorpion popped out the disk Beastboy and Robin stood up and began walking out of the living area. "Where are you guys going"? Raven asked. "We… need… some… alone… time". The two boys stated and rushed out of the room. "What is wrong with friend Beastboy and Robin"? Starfire asked. Joe was the one who answered. They just need to… _relieve_ some stress". While the Starfire and Raven both looked confused, red Raven knew exactly what he meant and got a wicked smile on her face. "Well sense that's the case I think I'll go help Beastboy with that". And before anyone could say anything she teleported out of the room. The only thing on the trios minds were three words. _Good luck kid._

End


	4. Chapter 4

The next disk

It had been an entire hour before the three teens returned to the living area only something looked slightly different about red Raven and Beastboy. Red Raven had smile on her face that could rival Starfires, but she also seemed to be walking with a limp for some reason. Beastboy had a look that was mixed between shock and pure bliss. Everyone seemed to notice this but only the three video game villains knew exactly what happened between the two. Their thoughts were confirmed when Beastboy picked up red Raven and sat down with her in his lap. Joe gave a wide smile from under his helmet and spoke up. "You okay there red"? She only gave a lazy smile and giggled. But she stopped when Raven spoke up. "What is wrong with you"? And not a second later red Raven had teleported in front of Raven and slapped her across the face, surprising everyone in the room. "What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you"? Red Raven yelled. When she recovered from the slap Raven glared at her counterpart before she yelled back. "What do you mean what's wrong with me"! Red Raven just shook her head before elaborating what she meant. "I in the three years you've known him why did you never get this green hunk of man in bed you idiot"! Everyone's jaws dropped at this statement (except for Starfires and our three video game character friends) that red Raven had made. "W-what are y-you t-talking about…" Raven then stopped in mid-sentence when she remembered what Dark Blade had said about Beastboy needing to relieve stress and red Raven going to help him with it. In the span of ten seconds Raven went from extremely pale to crimson red when she put the pieces together. "Don't tell me you two…" Ravens answer came in the form of red Raven giving a very wicked smile and a nod of her head. "Let's just say he ain't a boy anymore". Red Raven purred. With that bit of information Ravens brain finally went into overload and she passed out on the floor. After a few minutes of very awkward silence Scorpion was the one to break it. "If we're all done we'd like to continue with what we were showing you". When he had everyone's attention back he put the D.V.D. he had his hand into the D.V.D. player. But what Scorpion failed to realize was that he had accidentally grabbed the disk with the more… mature uncensored scenes in Joe's game that would have put it on the adults only rating list. So everyone was very surprised when they saw two naked women on the screen getting it on with some of Dark Blades minions in a brothel. And the problem was once a disk went in it didn't come out until it was over. Two hours after the disk ended red Raven grabbed Beastboy and teleported them to Ravens room for some more alone time, while all the other guys all rushed out of the living area to find their own personal space. Starfire who seemed to be unfazed by what she just saw quickly flew straight for her room to also relieve some _tension _of her own. They didn't even bother leaving the rooms they were in, seeing as when they were done they were exhausted and decided to finish things up tomorrow. And Raven… well, she was still passed out on the floor and probably wouldn't wake up till morning. But when she does she might not like what she sees.


End file.
